Save the Last Dance
by Wan wingu no tenshi
Summary: (Nothing to do with the movie by the same name) When they were both eight, TK and Kari made a promise that if when they graduate, they have no one to dance with, they will dance with each other. Now, ten years later, they are graduating...
1. Of the Promise and Other Things

DiScLaImEr: First things first. I don't own Digimon. If you have nothing to do, sue me, but you will lose the case.  
  
"God demonstrates his own love for us in this: While we were still sinners Christ died for us."  
  
Romans 5:8  
  
Hello. Like many a Takari fan, I am OUTRAGED that they don't get together at the end. (It's a conspiracy, I swear!) How is it that Matt and Sora, for whom there are next to no hints, can get together, but TK and Kari, who are so obviously made for each other, can't?! I'm going to complain! Or just write fanfiction.  
  
Author's Note: In Japan, the last dance is saved for the one you love, or at least the one you have a crush on. (I think!) And even if it isn't, well too bad, in this fic it is!  
  
And by the way, this fic has NOTHING to do with the movie with the same title.  
  
SAVE THE LAST DANCE  
  
A Takari Fic  
  
by Yukiko Tenshi.  
  
An eight-year-old TK stood in front of the local high school, watching all the students rush around, excitedly making preparations for their graduation dance. "TK!" He turned and smiled at Kari, who ran up to him. "What are you looking at?" she asked.   
  
TK turned back to the high school students. "They're getting ready for their graduation," he told her. "I have nothing to do, so I'm watching."   
  
Kari thought for a moment, then smiled. "I'll watch with you!"  
  
They stood together and watched as a girl and a boy walked past them, carrying boxes of assorted decorations. "So who are you dancing the last dance with?" The girl asked her companion.   
  
"Well," he answered. "I think I'll ask Ayame. I've liked her secretly ever since we started school here." The girl fell silent and stopped walking. "Is something the matter?" the boy asked.   
  
"Oh no," the girl replied, a little too quickly. "I've just remembered, there's something I've left behind." She forced a smile. "Why don't you go on ahead, and I'll go back and get it."   
  
The boy nodded and gave her a quick smile before walking on. She watched him leave before sinking to the ground. Her eyes filled with tears. "But if you dance with Ayame, who am I going to dance with?" she asked softly.  
  
TK took Kari's hand, and they snuck off quietly. "Gee," Kari said, when they were out of hearing range. "That poor girl. Couldn't he see that she liked him?" TK nodded in agreement and they walked in silence for a while. "Say Kari," TK began. "We're best friends, right?" Kari nodded. "Well, why don't we make a promise that if we don't have anybody to dance the last dance with at graduation, we save the last dance for each other?"   
  
Kari looked at him questioningly. "Save the last dance?"   
  
TK blushed. "Well, only if we don't have anybody else, so we won't be lonely or sad."  
  
Kari's face broke into a smile. "That's a great idea!" she exclaimed.  
  
TK smiled in relief. "So you promise then?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good. So do I."  
  
And the pact was sealed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TK put the heavy box down onto the floor and wiped his forehead. Ten years had passed since he and Kari had promised that they'd save the last dance for each other if neither had anyone else to dance with, and now it was time for their graduation. "Hey TK!" Davis came up, carrying a similar box. "You tired already?"   
  
TK grinned. "Not a chance," he said.   
  
"Well what are you standing around for?" Davis asked. "I'll race you back!" he yelled, already running off. "Hey!" TK yelled in protest. "You got a head start!" But he ran after Davis anyway.   
  
"Watch where you're going!" Kari exclaimed, as she was bumped first by Davis, and then TK. "Sorry!" they yelled together, still running. Kari turned, exasperated, and watched TK over take Davis and beat him to the far wall.   
  
"Beat you!" TK crowed, punching Davis playfully on the arm before jogging over to Kari.   
  
"Eh, whatever," Davis conceded, smiling ruefully. "I'm going to get some more boxes. Catch ya later!"   
  
"See ya!" TK answered, waving. "So, Kari, need a little help there?" he asked, motioning towards her large load of decorations.   
  
"I'm sooo glad you noticed," she drawled sarcastically.   
  
TK grinned and took what he estimated to be half her load. "You all ready for the big night?" he asked her as they walked.   
  
"I think so," she replied. "I've picked out my dress." They both put their loads on the ground, with all the other decorations. "What are you wearing, TK? Not your fishing hat, I hope. I think I've forgotten what the top of your head looks like."   
  
TK grinned. "Are you sure that's not because you're so short?" he teased, ruffling her hair. "Go away!" Kari swatted at him playfully. TK dodged easily, laughing. His hat slipped, and sunlight coming from the window glinted off his golden blonde hair.   
  
Kari frowned slightly, as her perception of her best friend changed.   
  
His eyes were the same cornflower blue they'd always been, but now she recognised them as eyes a girl could lose herself in, staring forever into their depths. His hair flopped into his eyes in the same old way, but now her hands itched to brush it off his face. He had filled out, but was far from being bulky, and he moved with an easy, loose-limbed grace. His face...such a nice face, almost always adorned with a smile. She understood now, why all the girls were so taken with TK. She had always been puzzled over the fact that even though TK wasn't a famous singer like his brother Matt, he had almost as many admirers. And though she had always known that TK was good-looking, the fact had never -really- sunk in. Until now.  
  
And there was just something about him. He was always so nice, so modest, always willing to help, and always so sincere. He was perfect. Kari jerked out of her reverie. TK was looking at her with a concerned look on his face. "Kari? Are you alright?"   
  
Kari shook her head to clear it. "I'm fine," she said quickly. "All the others seem to be stopping. Why don't we take a break as well?" T  
  
K smiled. "Great idea," he said. "Let's go."   
  
As she followed TK outside, Kari thought, "Uh oh. I'm falling for my best friend. This can't be good."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So, whaddya think? R+R please! Whether or not I continue this story depends on you! God bless! 


	2. Of Denials and Realisations

dIsClAiMeR: Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Hello all ye people out there! I'm back! (Yes, this is the part where you run away screaming and begging for mercy.) Thankyou to all my reviewers, you are what keeps me posting stuff, otherwise I wouldn't bother! (Btw, the person who said that STLD CH 1 was too simple, how so? And needed more about feelings? What the?)  
  
This fic is belatedly dedicated to Stephanie Kwok, thanks for all your support and suggestions. (I still think you're a maniac ^^)  
  
Gee, I seem to have run out of things to say, so, on with the story!  
  
SAVE THE LAST DANCE CH 2  
  
  
  
All the students were sitting outside on the grass in small groups, talking amongst themselves.   
  
"Hey guys! Over here!"   
  
TK and Kari turned in the direction of the voice, and spotted a frantically waving Yolei, sitting with a group of their friends. "Hey," TK responded, as he and Kari reached the group and seated themselves.   
  
"So," Yolei began. "Who are you guys planning to ask to dance?"  
  
"I'm not graduating," Cody said with a shrug.  
  
"I know you're all expecting me to say 'Kari'," Davis said. "But I know she'll say 'No', so I think I'll ask Mina for most of them. She's really nice. But maybe you'd agree to just one friendly dance?" he asked Kari, hopefully.   
  
Kari smiled. "Sure thing, Davis."  
  
"What about you, Yolei?" Cody asked.  
  
"Ken," Yolei said firmly.  
  
"What about me?" Ken asked, appearing out of nowhere and sitting down next to Cody. Yolei went bright red, and everyone laughed.  
  
"What about you, Kari?" Yolei asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Well, I can dance with friends for most of the dances, but I'm not sure about the last dance."   
  
"Ahh, the dance for lovers," TK said, raising one eyebrow. Kari nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
"Well, who are you planning to dance the last dance with?" she asked. TK smiled mysteriously.  
  
"That's a secret."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari walked home by herself, thinking. "Why wouldn't TK tell me who he wanted to dance the last dance with? We've never kept secrets from each other before." She kicked a pebble and watched it bounce up the footpath. "And why do I care so much? What's gotten into me lately?" she asked herself furiously. "If TK doesn't want to tell me who he likes, he doesn't have to. I should respect his privacy."  
  
She reached the apartment block her family lived in and took the lift to their floor. After reaching their door, she fumbled around in her pockets for her key, and finding it, she let herself in.   
  
"Mum, I'm home!" she called.  
  
"Kari! Did you have a good day at school? Dinner will be ready in about half an hour."  
  
"Ok. I'll be in my room," Kari answered.  
  
She collapsed onto her bed and dumped her bag on the floor near her. The room was all hers now, she no longer shared it with her brother. He'd moved out a few years ago and was now living in an apartment of his own, one he shared with Matt. Kari let out a sigh. It must be all the extra stress of getting everything ready for the graduation dance, that must be why she was seeing and feeling strange things. She couldn't possibly be falling in love with her best friend, why even the idea of it was ludicrous. And then she was struck with an even stranger idea. "Maybe you haven't just fallen in love with TK," a small voice in her head commented. "Maybe you've always been in love with him, and just didn't know it."   
  
Kari forced all such thoughts out of her mind.  
  
"TK is my best friend," she told herself. "My good-looking, sweet, perfect best friend perhaps, but still just a friend." She raised her voice and said firmly, "TK is just a friend, nothing more."   
  
But even as she said it, she knew it wasn't true.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Very short, very short, I know. Sorry!   
  
So? Comments? Feedback? Flames? Anything? R+R, people! You did it once before, you can do it again!  
  
So until next time, God bless! 


	3. Of Dances and Jealousy

remialcsid: Whatever.  
  
(heh, always on the lookout for new ways to present my disclaimer! ^_^)  
  
So, here is the third installation of Save the Last Dance. I never knew writing was so much fun! Instead of reading non-stop, I've been itching to rush home to my computer to write this story! An interesting change, don't you think? And btw, in case you are wondering, no, Matt and Tai are NOT gay in this fic. I am not against the Taito pairing (in fact, I quite like it) but you should not assume two guys are gay just because they are sharing an apartment. Note the difference between "apartment" and "bed". Just in case you were having..."thoughts". ^_^  
  
On with the story, I say!  
  
(And you are actually listening to me!)  
  
SAVE THE LAST DANCE CH 3  
  
"Can I have your attention please?"   
  
Mr Fujiwara waited patiently for his class to quieten. He cleared his throat. "As you all know, the exams are over, and we have nothing else to teach you. This does not mean you will be allowed to do nothing but prepare for your graduation dance for the rest of the week. Various activities have been planned for you." The students groaned. Mr Fujiwara held his hand up for silence. "Allow me to continue. You'll be given plenty of time to "decorate" in the afternoons. During the mornings however, you will be participating in... Dancing lessons." He fought to keep from smiling at the shocked looks on the students' faces. "After all, it would be a shame if some of you had to sit out for the whole night just because you couldn't dance, wouldn't it?" The corner of his mouth twitched. "Your teacher will be here in a moment," he said shortly, before sitting down abruptly at his desk and hiding his smile behind the piles of books on his desk.   
  
Kari turned to TK, disbelief written all over her face. "I know," TK said, before Kari spoke. "Dancing lessons. Unbelievable, isn't it?"   
  
"Hey TK," Davis, who was sitting on the other side of TK, interjected. "Take a look at your fanclub."  
  
TK turned to look at the group of girls Davis was pointing at and grimaced at the predatory looks on their faces.   
  
"I really do not envy you man," Davis continued. "They look like they're going to eat you."   
  
They were interrupted by a red-headed woman entering the room. Mr Fujiwara smiled at her and gathered his books. "They're all yours," he said, and left the room.   
  
"Well," the woman said brightly, when he was gone. "I am Ms Kinomoto, your dancing teacher. This classroom is a little small for what we will be doing, so we are going to move to the hall, which coincidentally is also where the actual dance will be held on Friday night. You will not have a lesson with me on Friday, to give you time for last minute preparations and adjustments, so we have three lessons together. Let's head down to the hall. I'll tell you more about these lessons there."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*"Okay, class," Ms Kinomoto said as soon as they were all in the hall. "I've been told that we don't have an equal number of boys and girls, so just pair up as best you can. I'll give you five minutes to work everything out."  
  
TK watched, smiling, as Yolei grabbed Ken's hand and narrowed her eyes at the other girls who had moved to do the same, as if to say, "Back off, he's mine." He tapped Kari on the shoulder and pointed in their direction. Kari turned, and giggled at the what she saw. "Look at Yolei's face!" she laughed.   
  
Ken was looking in mild surprise at Yolei, who was rapidly turning a deep shade of red.  
  
"Uh, TK?" Davis tugged on TK's sleeve. "You'd better watch out. Fanclub at three o'clock!"  
  
TK looked quickly in said direction and then raised his face to the heavens. "Why me?"  
  
"TK," Davis warned. "You'd better stop standing there and do something, quick. They're coming closer, and fast! In fact, I think I'll leave now, just in case one of them eats me by mistake!"  
  
"Oh, gee, thanks Davis!" TK called sarcastically to Davis' back. "Kari?" he pleaded.  
  
"All right, TK," Kari said, amused. "I'll save you. You'd better not step on my feet, though."  
  
TK smiled gratefully at her and slid his hand into hers, showing the rabid group of fangirls that he already had a partner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"All right everybody, line up!" Ms Kinomoto called. "Boys on one side, girls on the other. And face your partner."   
  
"Miss! What about the girls who are paired up with other girls? What do we do?"  
  
"I tell you what," Ms Kinomoto said. "How about you girls sit out for the first half of the lesson, and then in the second half, I'll call you over to partner up with some of the boys while the rest of the class have a rest." She noticed the girls eyeing TK and Ken. "No fighting over partners though. And try not to pair up with the same boys every lesson. We want to try and even out the turns." She looked around for protests, but got none. "Shall we start?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari kept her eyes firmly on TK's shoulder. She was painfully aware of TK's hand on her waist and of his close proximity. At the same time, she marveled at his dancing abilities. He moved with such grace, such ease...and he hadn't stepped on her feet once. They hadn't collided with anyone either. She winced as she saw the couples around her bump into each other, almost constantly, even though it was easy to tell by the looks of concentration on their faces that they were trying their hardest not to. TK was so relaxed, it didn't seem like he was putting any effort into this at all, and yet they hadn't even come close to colliding with anyone. With TK, she felt totally safe, like she always had. She sighed, feeling relaxed all of a sudden, and just lost herself to the movements of the dance. It felt like they were floating, not dancing. "I could dance like this with him forever," she thought dreamily, and unthinking, she lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
TK looked down at Kari, and smiled. She looked so peaceful like that, with her head on his shoulder, and her eyes closed. She fit into his arms so perfectly, it felt like she belonged there. He gently guided her around the other dancers. She followed without resistance, still totally relaxed, eyes still closed. It was amazing, how much she trusted him. But then, she had always trusted him fully in everything, ever since before he could remember. He swore to himself silently that he would never betray that trust.  
  
"All right, girls, change!" Ms Kinomoto called and smiled, amused, at the sight of Yolei shooting threatening looks at any girls who dared to even look at Ken. Davis grimaced as he spotted a dangerous-looking mob of girls making a beeline for TK. He signaled to TK, who looked at him questioningly over Kari's shoulder. "Fanclub alert!" he mouthed. TK raised an eyebrow. Davis tried again. "Your fanclub!" He jerked his head repeatedly in their direction. TK looked. His lips formed an 'o'. "Thanks," he mouthed in response to Davis' warning.   
  
"Are you all right, Davis?" Ms Kinomoto asked, having witnessed Davis' half of their little exchange.  
  
"Uh, what, m-me?"  
  
"Yes, you, Davis."  
  
"Uh, hehe, I'm fine! Uh, n-never been b-better, Miss! It's all good!" Davis exclaimed, grinning and waving his hands in embarrassment. He spotted Mina with one of her friends, giggling.  
  
"Smooth move, Davis," he told himself, putting his hand on his cheek and shaking his head. "Real smooth move. I sure hope TK appreciates this."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*"Kari," TK whispered gently into her ear. "Kari, we've stopped." Kari attempted to bury her face deeper into his shoulder, not really registering what TK had said. "Kari," TK protested, chuckling. "I don't want to stop either, but the teacher's called a change over."  
  
"Huh?" She mumbled. Kari froze, finally realising the position she and TK were in. With an embarrassed yelp, she jumped back, face flaming.   
  
"Kari, is something wrong?" TK asked.  
  
Kari opened her mouth to answer, but before she could say anything--  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Both Kari and TK turned towards the source of the third voice.  
  
A tall dark-haired girl smiled. "Kari, if you'd excuse us?"  
  
Kari smiled weakly, and stepped back, the colour draining out of her face.  
  
"Mandy," she thought.   
  
Kari sat dully on a side bench, watching as the teacher instructed the couples containing "new" girls and the couples followed her instructions as best they could. She was watching one couple in particular. "The prettiest and richest girl in class, good at everything. She's perfect. I don't stand a chance now." She shook her head furiously. "What do you mean 'don't stand a chance now', Kari? You never stood a chance in the first place! He's your best friend, for goodness' sake! He'd never feel that way about you," she berated herself. Was it just her imagination, or was Mandy dancing closer to TK than was really needed? An uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. "Jealousy?" Kari wondered. "I thought you knew better than that, Kari!" But regardless of what she 'knew', Kari was indeed very jealous of Mandy. She didn't like it, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"Hey, Kari!" Yolei said, appearing out of nowhere and sitting down next to her.   
  
"Yolei! Hi!" Kari smiled and attempted to sound cheerful.  
  
"Kari," Yolei said, looking at her friend's face and frowning slightly. "What's wrong? Wanna tell me about it?"  
  
Kari said nothing, her mournful eyes still following TK and Mandy.  
  
"Oh," Yolei uttered softly. "I see. So you've finally realised that you're in love with TK, huh?"  
  
"What?" Kari spun around to face her friend, completely shocked.  
  
Yolei smiled softly. "I knew it was only a matter of time. Anyone can see it. It's written all over your face when you look at him, apparent in every little thing you do when you're around him. It was so obvious to everyone else, we just couldn't believe you couldn't see it yourself. But you really didn't."  
  
Kari just stared.  
  
"Why do you think Davis pulled out? He could see how much you love TK, and he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance. So he gracefully made his exit."  
  
"You...you all knew? Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"What was there to say?" Yolei asked quietly. "We knew you'd realise sometime, and now you have."  
  
"What do I do now?"  
  
"You have to tell him."   
  
Kari was incredulous. "Tell him?!" she exclaimed. She blushed and looked around quickly, checking to see if anyone had heard her little outburst. "Tell him?" she asked, quietly now. "I can't possibly tell him."  
  
"Sure you can."  
  
"Have you told Ken?"  
  
Yolei blushed. "No," she admitted. "But you and TK are so close, you're best friends for goodness' sake. You'd still be best friends, even if he didn't return your feelings, which I -know- he does. And I will tell Ken," she declared. "Someday," she muttered.  
  
Kari laughed softly and shook her head.  
  
"But really, Kari, you should tell him," Yolei said seriously. "You have nothing to lose, and everything to gain."   
  
TK went through the perfunctory dance steps with Mandy. He'd much rather be dancing with Kari, Mandy didn't seem to fit into his arms nearly as well. He glanced discreetly at the clock. "Fifteen minutes. Only fifteen more minutes, TK, until you can go and have lunch with Kari." But regardless of his desire to leave, he smiled gently and waited patiently for Mandy to get the steps right, ever the perfect gentleman.   
  
"Oh!" Mandy let out a small exclamation as she "tripped" and "fell".  
  
"Are you all right, Mandy?" TK asked, catching her.  
  
"I am now," Mandy said, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"Why that scheming little--aargh!" Yolei exclaimed indignantly. "Who does she think she's fooling?!"  
  
"TK," Kari answered softly.  
  
"He would be the type to try to think the best of everyone, wouldn't he?" Yolei asked dully, already knowing the answer. She sighed at the sad expression on her friend's face and slid an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Kari. I'm -sure- that if he dances the last dance with anyone, it'll be with you."  
  
"I sure hope she's right," Kari thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, folks, there's the third chapter. I hope it was long enough for you. Please continue to review. I can't make any promises about the next chapter, as holidays have finished here in good ol' Aussie, but I'll try to squeeze it out sometime before Christmas. ^_^ God Bless! 


	4. Of More Promises and Insecurities

*D*I*S*C*L*A*I*M*E*R* *I*don't*own*Digimon*.*   
  
So, the fourth chapter is up! I've added a touch of Kenyako. I'm really enjoying this. Hope you are too. ^_^  
  
(By the way, to the reviewer who said this story was generic, what do you take me for?! A creative writer?! But seriously, some of the best ideas are the generic ones. When you get too creative, your story gets less plausible and sometimes less sweet. Just keep in mind that my aim here is a sweet story, not an amazingly strange one.)  
  
SAVE THE LAST DANCE CH 4  
  
Kari struggled to stick some streamers over a pencil mark high up on the wall. "I'd jump, but I don't think that would be a good idea on this wobbly chair. I do want to make it to the dance in one piece," she thought. "If I can just reach a little higher--"  
  
"Here, let me help." Someone stepped onto the chair with her, making it wobble more, took the streamers out of her hand, and reaching over her, stuck them over the mark on the wall.   
  
"That wrist looks really familiar..." Kari thought. Her eyes widened when she realised who it was. "TK!"   
  
She nearly wobbled off the chair in shock, but a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Careful there, Kari," TK said, pulling her back up. He stepped back onto the ground. "Here, I'll help you down." He put his hands on either side of her waist and lifted her off the chair.  
  
Kari was blushing furiously as he lowered her to the ground. "Thanks, TK."  
  
He grinned. "Anytime. Helping short people in distress, that's my specialty."  
  
Kari gave him a little shove. Still grinning, he shoved her back. "C'mon Kari, let's go get a drink."  
  
"TK! TK!" Two girls ran up to them. "Here," one of them said. "We got you a drink." They both giggled.   
  
"Thanks," TK said, smiling at them and taking the proffered cup.  
  
"Uh, I'll go get my own," Kari said. The girls shot her mock sympathetic looks.  
  
"No need, Kari," TK said, stopping her. "You can share mine if you'd like. Here," he said, offerieng her the cup.  
  
"Thanks," Kari said, smiling shyly and taking it. The two girls turned away, suddenly looking like they'd both swallowed something very sour.  
  
"Oh, Kari, it's about time to leave," TK said. "How 'bout I walk you home today? It's later than usual, and it wouldn't do to have you running into trouble without me there to protect you."  
  
"Sure, TK," Kari said. TK smiled happily. "He's got such a sweet smile," Kari thought.  
  
"TK!" The two girls ran up to them again. "You can't leave now! We need your help with..." They seized his hands and started to drag him away. TK looked apologetically at Kari.  
  
"It's okay," she mouthed, and smiled softly.  
  
Unbeknownst to all, Yolei had been watching this unfortunate turn of events.   
  
Seemingly appearing out of nowhere, Yolei cut in between TK and the girl holding his left hand. "Go on home, TK," she said loudly, and pasting on a fake smile for the benefit of the fan girls, announced, "I'll stay behind and help instead."  
  
The girls started to protest. "But--"   
  
"And Davis will help me," Yolei declared, grabbing Davis from nearby. "Won't you, Davis?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Good."  
  
The fan girls could only stand mutely, disappointed at the loss of the object of their adoration, and unable to come up with another excuse.   
  
"It's all settled then." Yolei winked at TK, who grinned.  
  
"Thanks, guys," he whispered. Throwing his arm around Kari's shoulders, he then declared, "C'mon Kari, let's go home."  
  
"So?" Yolei asked the pair, one eybrow raised. "What do you need our help with?"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why me?" Davis moaned, as he helped Yolei clean up.   
  
"Quit complaining, Davis," Yolei said. "You think I like doing this?"  
  
"Well if you don't, why did you volunteer? And me with you?"  
  
"So TK could walk Kari home, and..." She gestured with her hands.   
  
"Oh. I knew that."  
  
"Seriously, Davis, you are -so- slow sometimes."  
  
"I am not! But why did you have to drag -me- into this?"  
  
"Would you believe me if I said it was because I enjoy your company?"  
  
Davis deadpanned. "Not even -I- am that stupid, Yolei."  
  
"Ok, ok. You were the closest."  
  
"Why is it that I am -always- in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Davis muttered to himself.  
  
Ken watched Yolei and Davis from the doorway, and felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. "Jealousy?" He smiled wryly. "Of Davis? Don't be absurd."  
  
"Yolei! Davis!" he called, walking up to them. "There you are! I was looking for you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"How do I get myself into these things?" Davis complained to himself, completely ignoring Ken's greeting.  
  
"Davis!" Yolei gave him a whack on the head with the palm of her hand. "Hi Ken!" she said, smiling brightly at him, her cheeks a faint pink.  
  
"Is Yolei blushing?" Ken wondered. "Don't be silly Ken, you're just imagining things."  
  
"We volunteered to clean up," Yolei said in response to his question.  
  
"You mean -you- volunteered to clean up," Davis corrected.  
  
Yolei raised a menacing fist, and Davis developed a sudden urge to clean.  
  
Ken chuckled. "If you hate cleaning so much, Davis, why don't you head home? I'll help Yolei finish up."  
  
"You serious?" Davis asked hopefully, dropping the garbage he was holding. Ken nodded.   
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Davis exclaimed. He quickly took off his rubber gloves, flung them down and bolted.  
  
"DAVIS," Yolei growled. Davis winced at her tone and ran even faster.  
  
Yolei looked apologetically at Ken. "I've been trying to teach him manners for about 10 years, but so far, I don't think he's learnt anything," she said, gesturing in Davis' direction. Ken smiled.  
  
"You really didn't have to do that you know," Yolei said quietly. She smiled. "But thanks."  
  
Ken smiled back at her, just happy that they could spend time together, no matter what they were doing.   
  
"Don't mention it. It's my pleasure."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TK and Kari walked side by side in companiable silence, both just savouring the moment. "You know, I just realised," TK said suddenly. "This could be one of the last times I walk you home. We're going to totally different Universities, on opposite sides of Odaiba. We won't be doing this next year."  
  
"I'm really going to miss our walks together," Kari said quietly.  
  
"Hey, don't be sad Kari. We'll just promise to visit each other often, right? We'll be best friends 'til the end!" TK declared.  
  
Kari smiled sadly. "If only it was enough for me, being best friends," she thought.  
  
"Kari?" TK asked, concerned. "I haven't said anything to upset you, have I?"  
  
"N-no, of course not, TK."  
  
TK looked dubiously at her.   
  
"Really, TK, I'm fine. I'm just sad that we'll be split up," Kari lied.  
  
"I'll promise to visit you as often as I can if you will."  
  
"Ok," Kari said. "I promise."  
  
"Good. So do I."  
  
"Where have I heard this before?" Kari wondered. "When was the last time we made a promise like this?"  
  
She thought back ten years...  
  
"Say Kari, we're best friends, right? Well, why don't we make a promise that if we don't have anybody to dance the last dance with at graduation, we save the last dance for each other?"  
  
"Save the last dance?"  
  
"Well, only if we don't have anybody else, so we won't be lonely or sad."  
  
"That's a great idea!"  
  
"So you promise then?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good. So do I."  
  
Kari smiled at the cherished memory. "If only we could keep that promise, TK," she thought wistfully.  
  
Before long, they had reached the Yagamis' apartment. "Well, thanks for walking me home, TK," Kari said. "I--"  
  
"Kari, look!" TK interrupted. He pointed over her shoulder. "A shooting star!"  
  
Kari turned, and they watched the rapid descent of the small star together.  
  
"Make a wish, Kari," TK whispered into her ear.  
  
As she had always done when wishing, Kari screwed up her eyes, brought her clenched fists up so they were just below her chin, and wished.   
  
"I wish that TK would save the last dance for -me-."  
  
TK watched Kari as she made her wish. "She looks so cute like that," he thought. Kari opened her eyes, and let her hands drop. "Did you wish?" TK asked. Kari nodded.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Of course!" TK exclaimed.  
  
"What did you wish for?" Kari asked curiously.   
  
TK smiled secretively. "If I told you, it wouldn't come true." He turned to leave. "Bye Kari!" he called, half turning, and waving.  
  
"But--" Kari started, and the stopped. "Bye, TK," she murmured softly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That's two secrets in two days," Kari thought to herself. "I wonder what he's keeping from me?"  
  
A feeling of dread crept up. "What if he likes someone? And if what Yolei said about my having feelings for him being obvious was right..." She collapsed back onto her bed. "What if he likes someone and won't tell me because he doesn't want to hurt my feelings?" Sighing, Kari rolled onto her stomach and looked over at the picture of her and TK on her bedside table. "I will -not- jump to conclusions," she told herself. "If there's anything to tell, TK will tell me when he's ready. It's just a matter of waiting."   
  
Kari reached over to turn of her lamp and then crawled under the covers.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's another chapter done. Comments appreciated. In other words, REVIEW! ^_^  
  
God bless! 


	5. Of Noodle Carts and Dancing Skills

DdIiSsClAaIiMmEeRr: Ii DdOoNn'Tt OoWwNn DdIiGgIiMmOoNn AaNnDd Ii'Mm NnOot MmAaKkIiNnGg Aa PpRrOoFfIiTt FfRrOoMm TtHhIiSs.  
  
(Wow, that sure looks weird..)  
  
So, hello all my readers out there! Here is yet another chapter of Save the Last Dance! Sick of it yet? A friend requested that I make it at least 10 chapters long...I have no idea how I'm going to manage that. I had enough trouble squeezing five out...  
  
SAVE THE LAST DANCE CH 5  
  
"I'm going to be late!" Kari hurtled down the hall and into the classroom. She slid into her customary seat beside TK and collapsed forward onto her desk in relief. "I'm not late." An extremely relieved Kari looked around the classroom. Thankfully no one had noticed her rather frenzied and ungraceful entrance.   
  
"A noodle cart!"  
  
She turned with interest to the conversation being held by TK and Davis.  
  
"A what?!" TK asked, with a look of utter disbelief on his face.  
  
"You heard me, a noodle cart!"  
  
TK raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well you know how I've always wanted to open my own noodle cart and sell the world's best noodles?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This is the perfect chance to do it! I'll open a noodle cart at the dance!"  
  
"You'll WHAT?! You don't even know how to make -instant- noodles Davis!"  
  
"I do too! Ok...maybe I don't, but that's not important!"  
  
"What do you mean, 'that's not important'?! Of course it's important! To open a noodle cart, you have to know how to make -noodles-!"  
  
"Well, I'm cooking my own dinner tonight, since both my parents and my sister are going out, so I'll just do a bit of experimenting then!"  
  
"Uh, 'experimenting'? Somehow I don't like the sound of that. Oh well, at least if I hear about an apartment building in Odaiba burning down I'll know what happened."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Kari yawned, the sleeplessness of the previous night taking it's toll.  
  
"Not enough sleep, Kari?" TK asked, turning and grinning at her.  
  
Kari smiled embarrassedly, she was definately -not- going to admit that -he- was the reason behind her sleeplessness. "Uh, yeah. Something like that."  
  
She was saved from further comment by Ms Kinomoto walking into the room. "Good morning, class," she said, smiling. "Time to head down to the hall."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is everyone here?" Ms Kinomoto asked, her gaze sweeping over the small crowd of teenagers in front of her. "Good. Now, before we start, I have a few things I want to say. Firstly, I forgot to tell you yesterday, but from now on, don't bother going to the classroom, just come straight here in the mornings. Secondly, those left without partners, -please- try not to pick the same boys who danced twice yeaterday. We want to even the load out. Lastly, the hall looks -great-, keep up the good work! Okay, I think that's about it, so pair up and I'll give you further instructions then."   
  
The students, some boldly and some shyly, began pairing up. TK looked down at Kari. "Partner?" he asked her.  
  
"Sure," Kari answered, looking up at him and smiling.  
  
"TK!" The dark-haired girl from the previous day ran up to them. "Dance with me?"  
  
Kari's heart sank. She averted her eyes, dreading TK's answer.  
  
"Sorry Mandy," TK said, smiling apologetically. "I've already got a partner." He motioned to Kari. "Maybe next time?"  
  
Kari gave a sigh of relief.   
  
"Yeah, I guess," Mandy said, giving him a tight smile. She looked appraisingly down her nose at Kari. Giving a small snort of disdain, as if finding Kari an unworthy rival, she flounced off.  
  
TK gave a small shrug and took Kari's hand. To her embarrassment, she blushed, and they headed towards the half-formed line of partnered-up students.  
  
Yolei watched Mandy's little confrontation with narrowed eyes. "Why that stuck up little --ugh!" she seethed. "Wasn't it -obvious- that TK was with Kari? I could just--"  
  
"Yolei?" Someone asked softly, tapping her on the shoulder.   
  
"Eh?" She whirled around to bump noses with Ken. "Aargh!" she yelled, jumping back, hand on her chest.  
  
Ken blinked at her, a startled look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Ken, you startled me."  
  
"Er, yes," Ken said, fidgeting. Yolei looked at him curiously, having overcome her shock. He was nervous. "I've never seen him nervous before," Yolei thought to herself.  
  
"Uh, well..." Ken began, looking at her through a curtain of dark hair. "I was wondering...Would you be my partner, Yolei?"  
  
Yolei frowned slightly. "This is what he was nervous about? But we were partners yesterday. Why would he be nervous about asking me to be his partner? Unless--" She blushed faintly and looked up. Ken was looking at her anxiously. She realised she hadn't answered his question yet.  
  
"Sure I'll be your partner Ken!" she said quickly, smiling. Ken smiled back, relieved, and let out the breath he didn't notice he'd been holding. He held his hand out to her. She took it shyly and they, too, headed towards the line of partnered-up students.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay class," Ms Kinomoto said as soon as those with partners had joined the line in front of her. "A few tips before we start practicing. Tip number one: Relax. You were all so stiff yesterday, you looked like robots! You have to loosen up. Tip number two: Stop worrying. You were all so worried that you would bump into other people that you did just that! Tip number three: Stop fighting each other! You're trying to go in totally different directions! Girls, I know it's hard, but you'll have to trust the boys on this one--"  
  
Davis leaned over to TK. "Just what did she mean by that?" he whispered loudly.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr Motomiya!"  
  
Davis straightened up immediately. Ms Kinomoto gave him a mock-stern look.  
  
"They are leading, not you," she continued. "Any questions?" She eyed the group. Not seeing any hands, she continued talking. "Now, this is a very nice line you've made, but you're not going to be able to dance like this, so I'm going to have to ask you to spread out!"  
  
After all the students had spread and settled down, Ms Kinomoto headed over to the small stereo unit. "Okay, into position. All set?" she asked, her finger on the "play" button. "Go!" she yelled, pushing it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari watched the other students dance over TK's shoulder. She now knew why the teacher had given them all those "tips". Even now, most of the students were still tense. Kari winced as two couples collided. She watched another pair try to pull each other in different directions. She was glad to have TK for a partner. -Very- glad.  
  
"So we're supporting our head all by ourselves today?" TK murmured teasingly into her ear, and laughed when she flushed. "What, wasn't my shoulder comfortable enough for you?"  
  
Kari's face reddened even further. "Meanie," she muttered.  
  
"I'm wounded! You have cut me deep, Kari," TK said mockingly.  
  
"You are -so- lucky I can't elbow you right now." Kari said darkly. "Fine! If you want my head on your shoulder so much, I -will- put my head on your shoulder!" She promptly laid said head on said shoulder. Her eyes widened as she realised what she'd done. "No backing out now, Kari," she told herself. "Or he'll know you like him. If he doesn't already. Besides, even if he doesn't come to that conclusion, you don't want to be called a wimp for the rest of your life, do you?"  
  
TK chuckled softly. "Moron," she heard him whisper fondly into her ear.  
  
Ms Kinomoto watched TK and Kari dance, smiling. "If only the other kids danced like that," she thought. "Wait...Maybe if I show them, they'll get the idea...Well, there's no harm in trying..." She stopped the nearest couple, and whispered into their ears. They headed off onto the dance floor with determined looks on their faces. Soon, all the couples except TK and Kari had stopped, and were looking to Ms Kinomoto for further instruction. "Just watch," she mouthed, motioning to TK and Kari, who were still dancing, ignorant of anything beyond their little world. The teacher watched with growing satisfaction, as the glow of understanding dawned on each of the students' faces. One one particular student's face, however, was something more than just understanding.  
  
"I knew it," Yolei gloated inwardly. "I -knew- they liked each other!" She executed a little victory dance. When she stopped, Ken was looking at her curiously. "Heheheh!" she laughed embarrassedly, waving her hands. "Nothing!"  
  
TK looked in alarm at the teacher, just noticing that no one else was dancing. Seeing that he was about to stop, Ms Kinomoto shook her head and mouthed, "Just keep dancing!" TK nodded, a bewildered look on his face, and did just as the teacher instructed him to, feeling very out of it. Ms Kinomoto motioned to the other students to resume dancing, and was feeling very pleased with herself when she noticed that all of her students were relaxed, none were colliding, and not one couple was fighting over which direction to take.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* That seems like a suitable place to leave off! How do you like it so far? Review please! If I get enough reviews, I might just write faster and post sooner. Is that a good enough incentive for you? And to Stephanie if she's reading, "See? I did get this chapter out on Sunday night!"  
  
God Bless! 


	6. Of Gossip and Pop Bands

DIscLAimER: Let me put it this way. If I owned Digimon, TK and Kari would be happily married with a small army of children. But are they? No. I'll let you figure out the rest.  
  
Hello again! Thankyou for all the reviews! Very encouraging! ^_^ It's so nice to be loved! I have overcome my temporary writer's block and am now "in the mood" for writing again! Happiness!   
  
And by the way, to that person who suggested that the dance teacher might be Kinomoto Sakura from Cardcaptor Sakura-- You caught on, you smart person! You're the only one who noticed and commented! You are indeed perceptive. Yes, I did use Sakura's last name, but fortunately/unfortunately the dance teacher is not Sakura. I seem to have an aversion to cross-overs.   
  
And would you believe that my so-called "friends" were all -poking- me today, because they wanted me to update?! I was poked all over my arms, back, side, and they also had the cheek to poke my -face-! I had a good mind to discontinue this story just to spite them!  
  
SAVE THE LAST DANCE CH 6  
  
Ms Kinomoto glanced at her watch and stood up. "Alright, class," she said, turning the music off. "Time to switch." TK and Kari stopped dancing and reluctantly separated.   
  
"Well, uh, why don't we go and get a drink?" Kari suggested nervously, her face flaming and her gaze fixed firmly on her shoes.   
  
"Great idea Kari," TK said, trying --but not succeeding-- to get a better view of her face by tilting his head. "Let's g--"  
  
"TK!" Mady interrupted, grabbing his hand. "Be my partner!"  
  
"Well, that was forward," Ms Kinomoto thought, striding up to them. "Mandy," she said. "TK had to dance twice yesterday. I think you should give the poor boy a break and give one of the others a chance." She looked at Mandy pointedly.  
  
"Well Miss," Mandy said innocently, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "I would, but you see, they've all left to get drinks."  
  
"And I suppose you think TK doesn't need a drink?" Kari thought. She frowned, but didn't say anything.  
  
The teacher sighed. "You don't mind, TK?" she asked.  
  
"No, I don't mind." TK shrugged and offered her a small smile.  
  
"Alright then," Ms Kinomoto said, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Go ahead."  
  
Mandy smiled triumphantly and pulled TK's hand. "Come on, TK, let's go."  
  
TK turned to Kari. "Wait for me, will you?" he asked.  
  
Kari nodded. Giving a small wave of thanks, TK turned to follow Mandy.  
  
Kari stood, watching them head to the middle of the "dance floor" before turning to go and sit on one of the benches. "He couldn't help it," she told herself firmly. "It was only polite to agree to be her partner, it wasn't as if he -offered-." But despite her attempts to console herself, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe he did like Mandy-- what boy wouldn't? "The fact that he danced twice yesterday would be a good enough excuse to not dance. He didn't have to accept. What if he does like her and is only dancing with me because he feels he should?"  
  
"Look! -TK- is dancing with Mandy!"  
  
Kari's attention was caught by the loud whispers of the two girls sitting nearby.  
  
"Yeah, we all know who -he'll- be dancing the last dance with."  
  
"No chance for us then, huh?"  
  
"Not a snowball's chance in hell."  
  
"But I still don't understand, why did he turn her down earlier? Who would dance with -Kari-" She shot the girl in question --who had her gaze firmly fixed straight ahead-- a furtive glance. "When they could dance with -Mandy-?"  
  
"Maybe he felt sorry for her. She is his -best friend- after all. If he didn't dance with her, who would?"  
  
They both sniggered.  
  
"Don't mind them, Kari," Yolei said loudly, sitting down next to her and shooting the pair of girls --who had suddenly stopped their sniggering-- a fearsome glare. "They're just jealous that you got to dance with TK and they didn't." She shot the girls a sidelong glance and raised her voice. "You were his -FIRST CHOICE- too." She gave a satisfied smile as the girls left, muttering darkly.  
  
"Heheh. Good riddance to bad rubbish," she murmured to Kari, who smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Yolei," She said softly.  
  
"No problem. What are friends for?" Yolei put her arm around Kari's shoulders. "So, you doing anything tonight?" At the shake of her friend's head, she continued. "No? Well, want to come shopping with me? I need to get a dress."  
  
"You -haven't- got a dress yet?" Kari asked, incredulous. "The dance is only two days away, Yolei!"  
  
Yolei shrugged. "I wasn't expecting to have anyone special to dance the last dance with, so I was planning to just wear anything. But..." she trailed off.  
  
Kari smiled a rare genuine smile. "It's Ken isn't it?"  
  
Yolei clapped her hand over the other girl's mouth and looked around frantically for someone who might have overheard. "Shhh! Not so loud! Someone might hear you!"  
  
Laughing, Kari pulled Yolei's hand off her face. "So what did he say?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that--" Yolei stopped, seeing her friend's raised eyebrow. "Well, it's just that when he asked me to be his partner today, he looked really nervous and he's never nervous about anything, at least I've never seen him nervous about anything, and we danced yesterday, so there was really nothing for him to be nervous about, unless--" she babbled, face becoming redder by the second.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll come!" Kari interrupted her tirade, laughing.   
  
"Really?" Yolei asked. "You'll help me?"  
  
"Of course! -What are friends for?-" Kari said, using the same phrase her friend had used earlier. "Come Friday night, Ken is not going to know what hit him!"  
  
"Okay, let's finish up!" Ms Kinomoto called, turning the music off once more. "You're all dismissed for lunch!"   
  
Yolei's head jerked up. "Alright, lunch! I'm starved! Let's go, Kari!"  
  
"Sorry Yolei, I promised TK I'd wait for him."  
  
"Ah." Yolei gave her a knowing look.  
  
"Since Kari can't go with you, would you mind if I did?"  
  
Both girls jumped. Kari recovered first.  
  
"Of course she wouldn't mind! Would you, Yolei?"  
  
"I, uh--"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Ken looked unsure.  
  
"I'd be happy to go with you," Yolei managed to say, finally finding her voice.  
  
"That's settled then!" Kari declared. "Off you go," she said, shooing them off. She watched them leave, amused.  
  
"Kari!" TK ran up to her, slightly puffed. "Sorry for making you wait so long. Ready to go?"  
  
Kari's stomach grumbled loudly and TK laughed.  
  
"I see. C'mon," he said, taking her arm. "Let's go to lunch."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The head of the dance committee, a girl with short red hair and freckles, adjusted the position of her glasses on the bridge of her nose and surveyed the decorated hall. "Great work everyone," she said, turning to the large group of students under her charge. "The hall looks -great-." The students cheered. "Now all we have to do is arrange the food, the drinks, the music, the floor plan..."  
  
The cheers ceased abruptly and were replaced by multiple groans.   
  
"More work," TK moaned. Davis smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. Ken had a look of utter despair on his face.   
  
"C'mon guys," Yolei said. "It's not -that- bad!"  
  
The boys raised gave her identical looks of disbelief.  
  
"Alright, maybe it is," Yolei conceded. "But it'll be worth it. It's our graduation, we've gotta go out with a bang! So let's get to it! Work! Work! Work!"  
  
TK covered his face with his hands, Davis smacked his forehead even harder and Ken's despaired look had become even more intense, if that was possible.  
  
"I don't think that had quite the effect you were hoping for," Kari commented.  
  
"TK!" The committee head and a group of several other girls ran up to them. The head stepped forward. "Well, TK," she began. "I think you should be well aware that for this dance, we need music, and in order to have music, we need to hire a band."   
  
TK nodded, unsure of what this had do with him.  
  
"And since your older brother is the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves, we were wondering..." She left the question hanging.  
  
"Well, Matt is kinda busy--" TK stopped abruptly, noticing the almost predatory looks on the faces of the girls now inching closer to him and feeling a growing sense of unease.  
  
"--but I'll see what I can do," he finished quickly. He looked at Davis. "Close man, that cut it -real- close," Davis' expression was saying. He looked nervously at the girls, who were looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Well?" The head asked pointedly, motioning towards TK's phone, which was clipped to his belt. TK looked down at it.   
  
"I'll--I'll call him now," he said, asking himself silently just -why- he had to have a famous brother. The head nodded approvingly. TK unclipped his phone and dialed Matt's number.   
  
"Hello?" Matt's voice inquired.  
  
"Hey Matt."  
  
"TK! This is a strange time to be calling."  
  
"Uh, yeah. I was, uh, "asked" to call you."  
  
"Rabid fangirls ?"  
  
"How did you know? No, don't answer that. Well, the uh, graduation dance is coming up, as you probably know, and the committee was wondering if you --that is, the Teenage Wolves-- would come and play."  
  
"Isn't that a bit unfair, asking you to use your influence on your brother to get a famous band? And unethical too. The other classes don't have students who are related to singers."  
  
"-Yes!- I -so- agree with you! So you can't? Great, bye--"  
  
"I never said we wouldn't. I mean, I couldn't pass up this one chance to see my brother confessing his love to a certain uh, -Kari-, could I?"  
  
"How did you know-- I mean, what? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about, little bro. I've seen the picture of her on your beside table."  
  
"You are -so- not coming."  
  
"Are you willing to tell your rabid fangirls that?"  
  
"-Your- rabid fangirls, not mine."  
  
"Well, are you? Are you willing to risk your health? Your life?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Good. I see you still have your good sense. We'll come."  
  
"But are you sure you'll have time ? I mean, with your busy schedule and all, I wouldn't want to--"  
  
"We'll -make- time, little brother."  
  
"Oh, alright," TK sighed. "I'll tell them."  
  
"Good boy. And if you need any tips, you know who to ask!"  
  
"What!? You'd -so- better not tell anyone, Matt!"  
  
"Oh, so you -do- like her?"  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"Alright, alright," Matt said, laughing. "I'll lay off on the teasing."  
  
"-Thankyou.-"  
  
"No prob. Listen, this is a really nice conversation we're having, and I'd really like to tease--chat to you more, but I gotta make tracks. Band practise. Give those rabid girls the manager's number. He'll sort the money business out. Hell, I might even be able to persuade him to throw in a discount, seeing as I get to see my little brother confess his love. Sorry TK, couldn't resist. See ya soon, little bro."  
  
"See ya."  
  
TK sighed and hung up. The committee girls were looking at him questioningly. "They'll come."  
  
"Yes!" the girls cheered exultantly.   
  
"Here's their manager's number," TK told the head, taking a pen out of his pocket and scribbling it on the back of her proffered hand. "You can sort the cost out with him."   
  
She looked at it and nodded, smiling. "Thanks TK, thankyou so much."  
  
With a final nod, the head ushered the girls away.  
  
"Why me?" TK moaned, throwing his hands into the air.  
  
"What, will Big Brother get to see who you're in love with?" Yolei said, trying to hide a smile, but not succeeding.  
  
At TK's pained look, the whole group cracked up laughing.  
  
"Gee, thanks for your sympathy, guys."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well? What do you think? Comments please!  
  
God Bless!  
  
YT 


	7. Of Congo Lines and Shopping

dsclmr: I dn't wn dgmn, gt t?  
  
WOAH!!! SEVENTH CHAPTER!!! Isn't this exciting? Well, I'm excited, anyway. I've been thinking that maybe ten chapters won't be enough. We'll see. Anyway, thanks for all your great reviews! I love reviews. And I LOVE all you people for reviewing! ^_^ (To the person who commented that I'd obviously put a lot of work into this story...-_-;; Thanks for the thought, but uh...*looks guilty* I don't actually put much work into this at all. Come to think of it I don't think I put much work into anything, which is probably why everything I do is a load of crap. ^_^ [not fishing for compliments, so sorry if it appears to be that way.] This is basically one of those little hobbies, which explains why I take so long to update. I'M SO SORRY!!!)   
  
Anyways, just wondering, do any other authors have a particular type of music they like to listen to while they write? I seem to have listened to A1's "Make it Good" (album) an awful lot. (Sad, aren't I?) Okay, now that I've put most of you off, let's get on with the story! ^_^  
  
Note: The purpose of this entire chapter was to display my dislike for Yolei wearing purple. (which explains the total lack of plot.) I think it would clash with her hair REALLY BADLY and got irrationally annoyed because a lot of people seem to think she would look good in purple. (So sorry to all you people who dress Yolei in purple in your stories! I'm sure she does look good and it's just my stuffed taste!)  
  
By the way, I seem to recall that in a previous chapter I had the nerve to suggest that TK had become better looking than his brother. I REPENT!!! NO ONE COULD BEAT MATT FOR LOOKS!!! I'M SORRY!!!  
  
SAVE THE LAST DANCE CH 7  
  
Kari stumbled down the corridor. "Another night spent thinking about TK," she thought blearily. "Unrequited love is -definately- not healthy." She was about to walk into the classroom when she remembered that they were supposed to meet in the hall. She smacked her forehead with her palm.  
  
"So you forgot too, huh?"   
  
Kari looked up and almost collided with TK's chin.  
  
"Careful there," TK said, putting his hands on her upper arms to steady her.  
  
"Sorry," Kari mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Another sleepless night, eh?" TK asked, chuckling at Kari's surprised look. "Yeah, I remembered." The look on his face became concerned. "That's two nights in row. You've never had sleeping problems before. What's so bad that you'd lose sleep over it?"  
  
Kari eyes were downcast. "Nothing."  
  
"Must be a pretty bad nothing to keep you awake."  
  
TK frowned, about to say more, but thought better of it. He smiled again. "I mean, aren't you related to the legendary Tai, famous for his ability to sleep through anything and everything?" he joked.  
  
"Anything and everything except the smell of food!" Kari said, returning his smile, grateful for the change of subject. "Not Mum's cooking though," she added, wrinkling her nose.  
  
TK laughed. "Come on sleepyhead, let's head down to the hall and pretend we meant to go there all along."  
  
"Great idea. Us? Go to the classroom instead of the hall? Never..."  
  
And laughing, the headed down together, TK's arm around Kari's shoulders.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well class," Ms Kinomoto said, clapping her hands. "Our last dance lesson together. Let's make it a good one. I think most of you got the idea last lesson, so just keep it up and you'll be fine. And I think we'll shorten this lesson, you all deserve a break. This means that the girls without partners will just have to miss out. I'm sorry. Maybe you could pair up with each other?" She met the affronted looks of the girls in question. "Just a suggestion. Enough blabbering, let's get started!"  
  
TK took Kari's hand. "You heard her," he said, grinning. "Let's get started!" Kari smiled and allowed herself to be led to a clear space. As they passed the two girls who were gossipping the previous day, Kari heard one say,"He's just dancing with her to make up for the fact that he won't be dancing with her tomorrow night."   
  
"Don't pay any attention to them, they're just jealous," Yolei's voice echoed in Kari's head. To the complete bafflement of the girls, she smiled and walked past without a glance.  
  
The music started and the couples began to dance. Once again, Kari watched the room over TK's shoulder. She noticed Mandy's sour look, but chose to ignore it. Ken and Yolei were dancing together, both blushing profusely. Davis, surprisingly, was dancing beautifully --though not quite as beautifully as TK-- with a pretty blonde girl Kari recognised from her English class. She surveyed the other couples, the teacher, and the decorations. Remembering something, she smiled to herself and laid her head on the shoulder she had been looking over. "Old habits die hard," she whispered into TK's ear, and was rewarded with his answering chuckle.  
  
Ms Kinomoto looked at her watch. "Ten minutes left," she commented to no one in particular. "I think it's about time." She turned the music off and waited until all the students were looking her way. "You've been working very hard lately, with the dancing and the preparations for the dance." She inserted a new CD into the player and pushed the 'play' button. A fast-paced Teenage Wolves song blared from the speakers. "You need to relax," she said smilingly, raising her voice to be heard over the music. "Go on, have some fun!"  
  
The students cheered and started dancing. Yolei got a very shy Ken to loosen up by seizing his hands and spinning him around, and Davis pounded on his air guitar. Kari and TK boogied, both laughing. Mandy started to make her way across the room to TK, unnoticed by everyone. Except Yolei. Yolei slowed her frenzied spinning and dropped Ken's hands.   
  
"What's wrong?" Ken asked, already missing the feel of Yolei's warm hands on his own.  
  
"Mandy," Yolei hissed, eyes narrowed. Ken followed her gaze.   
  
"She's the girl who always tries to dance with TK-- Oh!" Ken murmured, realisation dawning.  
  
"I have an idea," Yolei muttered conspiratorially, grabbing Ken's hand and dragging him across to where Davis was still strumming his air guitar.   
  
"Davis!" Yolei whispered a hastily formed plan into his ear. A slow grin spread across Davis' face.  
  
"I'm in!"  
  
Mandy danced her way up to TK and Kari. With a sly look at Kari, she moved closer and closer to TK.  
  
"TK, Kari," she drawled. "May I cut--"  
  
"Congo line!" Davis bellowed, followed closely by Yolei and Ken, the beginnings of said congo line. They cut in, effectively separating Mandy from TK and Kari.   
  
"Join in, guys!" Yolei yelled. Grinning, TK placed Kari's hands on his hips and placed his own on Ken's.   
  
"All joined?" Davis asked. "Let's go!"  
  
And, laughing, the group danced around the room, picking up additions to their line as they went.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok class," Ms Kinomoto said, pushing the 'stop' button and turning to face her breathless students. "That was it. The last class is over. Thankyou for a wonderful three days, and I wish you all the best for your dance."  
  
The students clapped, cheered and whistled their appreciation.  
  
"Ms Kinomoto," the head of the dance committee began, struggling to make herself heard over all the noise her fellow students were making that, though fading, was still loud. She waited for the noise to completely die down before continuing. "We would like to thank -you- for coming and teaching us how to dance. You've been a great teacher and we're very grateful for all your patience." She raised her voice. "Aren't we, guys?"  
  
She was answered by an even louder round of clapping, cheers and whistles.  
  
"Oh, go on, get out of here!" Ms Kinomoto said, cheeks pink, clearly embarrassed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So will you help me?"  
  
"Help you with what, Davis?" Yolei asked him, setting a box of plastic cups on the table marked "Drinks".  
  
"My noodle cart."  
  
"Your -what-?"  
  
"Why does everyone say that?"  
  
Yolei frowned. "So you're opening a noodle cart at the dance?"  
  
"Yes. More like a noodle stand, actually."  
  
"And you got permission?" Yolei asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah. But I need another person to help."   
  
Yolei opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"It will be closed for the last dance, of course," Davis added quickly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Yolei. I helped you with the TK and Kari schemes, didn't I?"  
  
"So you're telling me you didn't want them to get together?"  
  
"Aw, please, Yolei." Davis gave her a pleading look.  
  
Yolei sighed. "Oh, alright. I'll help you. Do I get paid?"  
  
"Third of the profit."  
  
"A third?"  
  
"I cover the cost of the raw materials."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Yolei spotted Kari carrying a heavy-looking crate of drinks. She waved frantically. "Hey Kari! Over here!"   
  
Seeing her friend, Kari smiled, made a motion as if to wave back-- and almost dropped her crate.  
  
"Steady there!" Another set of hands grabbed the crate, preventing it from falling.  
  
"Thanks," Kari gasped breathlessly. She looked up. "TK!"  
  
"You were expecting my evil twin, perhaps?"  
  
She smiled. His grin was infectious.  
  
"Here," he said, taking the crate. "I'll take this for you. Where do you want it?"  
  
"Over on that table. Thanks a bunch, TK."  
  
"What are friends for, but to do your slave labour for you?"  
  
"To do all my other dirty work?" Kari asked hopefully.  
  
"You wish."  
  
They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The bell rang, announcing the end of the school day. With a cheer, all the students began to file out of the hall.  
  
"Kari!" Yolei ran up to her friend.   
  
"Hey Yolei! What's up?" Kari turned.  
  
"You're going home now, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Are you doing anything this afternoon?"  
  
"No, not really. Why?"  
  
"Would you come with me to, uh, look for a dress?"  
  
"Sure! I already said I'd come, didn't I? I'd be happy to help."  
  
Yolei smiled at Kari gratefully. "Thanks, Kari."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"So, do you want to go home first and then meet outside the mall later?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Ok, that's settled. I'll see you in a bit then!"  
  
"See ya!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Yolei!" Kari waved as she reached her friend.  
  
"Hey, Kari!" Yolei got up from her seat on a bench near the mall entrance.   
  
"Sorry I kept you waiting, my mum decided that it was the perfect time to start experimenting in the kitchen, and I had to help put out a few small fires."  
  
"No change there, eh? And don't worry about it, I just got here a few minutes ago myself."  
  
"Shall we go in?"  
  
"Great idea."  
  
"So," Kari said, looking around at the multitude of clothing stores. "Where do we go first?"  
  
"You're asking me?" Yolei exclaimed. "Me, who wouldn't know what fashion was if it hit me in the face?"  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, Yolei. You've got a great taste in clothing."  
  
Yolei suddenly started to cough. Kari chose to ignore her.  
  
"Hmm...Well, why don't we go to one of the smaller stores?" she suggested. "I've heard awful things about some of the big brands and I don't think their style would suit you anyway."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
They stopped in front of a decent-looking store.   
  
"How about this place?" Kari asked her friend.  
  
"We have to start somewhere, I suppose," Yolei sighed.  
  
"How about this?" Kari asked a few stores later. She held up a small purple shirt.  
  
"I don't wear purple for a reason, Kari. It clashes with my hair. And that shirt is way too formal anyway."  
  
"Good point," Kari conceded, hanging the shirt on the rack she took it from. "Your hair is a really nice colour, we need something that enhances it..." She inspected Yolei's hair critically. "I'm thinking pale pink, pale yellow or green. And since you wear pink and yellow a lot already, how about green?"  
  
"As long as it doesn't make me look like a walking nature exhibit I'm fine."  
  
Kari, shaking her head, wandered over to the next few racks with a small smile of amusement on her face. A certain item of clothing caught her eye. "Hey Yolei!" she called, waving her friend over. "What do you think?"  
  
Yolei regarded Kari's find. She smiled. "I like it. I'll go try it on."  
  
Kari leaned against the cubicle door, waiting for Yolei to come out. The door opened and Yolei stepped out, looking slightly embarrassed. Kari smiled. Clad in a top-and-skirt set of brilliant green, her friend looked stunning. The green was just the right colour, and skirt that stopped about an inch above her knees emphasised her long legs.  
  
"Uh, Kari?" Yolei held the hem of the chinese-style short-sleeved top between her thumb and forefinger. "Isn't this a little short?"  
  
Kari smiled. "It's supposed to be like that Yolei."  
  
"I know," Yolei replied. "But I'd feel more comfortable if my stomach -wasn't- showing." She tried to tug the top down the extra inch it needed to reach the waistline of the skirt.  
  
"Why don't we just get you something to wear under it? You usually wear your clothes like that anyway."  
  
Kari ran to a nearby clothing rack. "Something lighter..."she murmured to herself. She selected a spring green skivvy, handed it to Yolei, and pushed her back into the cubicle. Kari heard the momentary rustle of clothing, and then an exclaimed, "Much better!" at which she chuckled. Shortly, Yolei came out of the changing room, clad once more in her normal clothing. "Come on, let's pay for these and get out of here!"  
  
"Do you need to get shoes?" Kari asked as they walked out of the store, Yolei carrying her new purchases.  
  
"No, I've already got a pair of black ones at home."  
  
"I hope they're not heels or platforms. You're the perfect height already. Or the perfect height in relation to Ken, anyway."  
  
Yolei blushed faintly at Kari's last comment. "Hah!" she scoffed. "Dancing in heels or platforms? With my co-ordination? I'd prefer not to fall and break my neck at graduation thanks. That'd mean more than half my life -wasted- preparing for a future that will never come!"  
  
Kari permitted herself a small chuckle. "It's good to see someone has sense. I'll bet you that more than half the girls in our class will be silly enough to wear shoes like that, though."  
  
"Bimbos," Yolei muttered.   
  
Kari laughed. "Come on, we'd better head for home. It's getting late."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Btw, anyone who doesn't know, "skivvies" are what are more commonly known as "turtlenecks".  
  
So, how was it? I must confess, I didn't really like breaking scenes so much, but I didn't know what else to do, so please forgive. You know the drill, R+R! Until next time, my loyal readers!  
  
God Bless,  
  
YT 


	8. Of Brothers and Requests

Dysclaema: Ai dun oan Didjiemon. (Alternate spelling!)  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nunc est bibendum!  
  
Note to all my readers: I'm SO SORRY for updating so late! But I had stuff going on and it was just one thing after another!!! Eh, not good enough excuse, but hey, I tried. *grin*  
  
Note to Taito lovers: I was thinking. I stated previously that in this fic, Tai and Matt wouldn't be together, but you know, they're just so cute together...So I decided I wouldn't say anything in this story (sans maybe a few subtle hints-- just MAYBE, mind you) but I might -MIGHT- consider a little Taito side-story. We'll see.  
  
Note to Stephanie and Alex: I'm big and scary, really! And I'm NOT related to you...  
  
Note to all my reviewers: THANKYOU!!!  
  
Note to no one in particular: RAAAAH!!  
  
Note to those of the above catergory: (I'm not insane. Not very insane, anyway. Just have a lot of space to waste is all.)  
  
Note to everyone in general: On with the story!  
  
SAVE THE LAST DANCE CH 8  
  
TK stood outside the flat his brother shared with Tai, waiting for the door to open. His raised his hand to knock again-- and almost knocked on his brother's head.   
  
"TK! Woah!" Matt blinked at the fist not two inches from his face.  
  
"Matt! Sorry!" TK exclaimed, immediately dropping his arm.  
  
"Well," Matt said, recovering from the little encounter with TK's hand. "Uh, come on in."  
  
He stepped aside to let TK in. TK slid his feet out of his shoes and stepped into the lounge of the familiar flat.   
  
"Sit down," Matt said, gesturing to the couch.  
  
"Thanks," TK said, sinking gratefully into the soft cushions. Matt walked past him toward the small kitchen.  
  
"Anything to eat? Drink?" he called, trying to make himself heard over the blaring of heavy metal music. "No? Okay. Just wait a sec." He took a few steps down the hall in the direction of the music. "HEY TAI!" he hollered.  
  
"WHAT?" came Tai's answering roar.  
  
"TURN IT DOWN!"  
  
"SAY AGAIN?"  
  
"TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!"  
  
"WAIT A SECOND!"  
  
There was a faint click before the music stopped completely and Tai's head appeared, peeking around his bedroom door.  
  
"What were you saying, Matt?" he asked cheerfully. "I couldn't hear you."  
  
Matt gave an exasperated sigh and turned his face skyward in a silent plea for help, although his mouth was twitching, threatening to break out into a smile. "TK's here."  
  
"Oh, really?" Tai's head disappeared for a short moment before he pulled the door open and bounded out. He ducked a cuff to the head from Matt and bounced in true Tai fashion into the lounge to greet their visitor.   
  
"TK! Long time no see! How's it going?" he asked, a big grin plastered onto his face.   
  
"Hey, Tai!" TK laughed. Matt followed Tai, shaking his head and wearing a tolerant smile. The flatmates each sank into one of the armchairs facing TK.   
  
"So, what to we owe this visit to, TK?" Matt asked his brother.  
  
"Well...funny about that," TK said. "You know how the girls wanted me to get you to sing at the graduation thing because you're my brother?"  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
"Well, I was thinking. Their asking me to do this was very unfair and pretty unethical, and...Anyway, you know how I also happen to be your only brother, whom you love so much..."  
  
Tai grinned. "I think I can see where this is going," he said, eyes twinkling. "Because they were being so unethical first, you think it's perfectly fine to be unethical as well, and are going to shamelessly use your influence on your brother to your advantage. You want him to play a certain song to help you get a certain girl, is that it?"  
  
TK blinked. Tai could be surprisingly quick at times. "Uh...well, what can I say?"  
  
Matt pressed his lips together in an amused smile. "How about 'yes'?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Uh, okay, if you put it that way...Yes?" TK grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Well..." Matt drawled.  
  
"Aww, c'mon, Matt!" TK continued to babble earnestly. "I mean, since we're going to be unethical, might as well go the whole way, right? And it's not as if the song's really personal or anything, I mean, it might help the other kids with their dates too, right? And as long as it helps, who cares how ethical --or rather, how unethical-- it is? C'mon, Matt, help me out here-- "  
  
"Woah! Slow down!" Matt laughed, holding his hands up. "I never said I wasn't going to do it, now did I?"  
  
TK looked at his brother hopefully. "So you will?"  
  
Matt smiled indulgently. "Of course. Have to take care of my little bro now, don't I?"  
  
TK threw his arms around his brother. "Thanks SO MUCH, Matt, you are the BEST!!!"  
  
"TK!" Matt gasped. "AIR!!!"  
  
"Oh!" TK quickly let go of his brother. "Sorry Matt!"  
  
Tai snickered.  
  
"Shut up Tai," Matt said good-naturedly, lightly punching Tai's arm. "So, which song would you like to, uh, 'request'?" he asked TK.  
  
"Well," TK began nervously, his face becoming an interesting shade of red. "I uh...kindawroteone."  
  
"Say again?" Matt asked. "Preferably in comprehensible language this time."  
  
"I kinda wrote one," TK mumbled. "Just the lyrics though, not the tune."  
  
"You wrote one? That's great!"  
  
"Uh...yeah," TK muttered. "I was wondering if you could do the music bit. I know it's on really short notice, but..."  
  
"I'm sure it'll be no problem, TK," Matt assured him. "I'll get together with the boys tonight. We'll figure something out, don't worry."  
  
"So I take it this means you're not coming to our soccer game?" Tai asked dryly.  
  
"Oh, Tai, I'm so sorry!" Matt exclaimed. "I totally forgot! It's just that this is so important to TK-- "  
  
"It's okay, it's okay." Tai waved Matt's apology away airily. "No biggie, there'll be other games. I know how much your brother means to you." He shot Matt a knowing look. "And I also know that you would do to just about anything to get out of coming to our soccer games."   
  
Matt gave him an embarrassed smile. Tai snorted and turned back to TK.   
  
"Besides, what kind of big brother would I be if I wasn't willing to make sacrifices for Kari's love life?" He grinned at TK's open jaw. "Yes, I know you care for my sister. And I'm pretty sure she feels the same way for you. AND yes, I approve. BUT--" he pointed a threatening finger at TK. "--if you break her heart, I'll break your legs."  
  
TK gulped. "That sounds fair."  
  
Tai grinned and clapped him on the back. "That's my boy. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks, I'll need it."  
  
"No, I have a feeling you won't." Tai cleared his throat. "Oh TK!" he sighed in a falsetto voice, swooning and clutching his hands to his chest, batting his eyelashes rapidly. He cleared his throat again, face returning to normal. "She's got a picture of the two of you on her bedside table," he informed the younger boy. "Not to mention the picture of you under her pillow, or the fact that she's practically got a shrine to you in one of her drawers..." he grinned. "Knowing you, you probably know that already. There's just no way you can lose."  
  
"Okay, Tai, I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, I gotta go. Here's the song," he said, pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and thrusting it at Matt. He made his way to the door and pulled it open. "Thanks for everything guys. See ya!" he called, running out. Tai and Matt both stood up.  
  
"Hmm...interesting," Matt commented, his eyes scanning the piece of paper.  
  
"Yes, interesting indeed," Tai said, reading over the shorter boy's shoulder. "This is pretty good. I think he shows some promise, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, definately."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soooooo.....How was it? Yes, I know, it was uber short, but I didn't want to add anything else. Didn't seem right. I was also too lazy, but never mind that. Hope you liked it. As always, R+R!  
  
God Bless,  
  
YT 


	9. Of DIY Kits and Useless Instructions

The Big D: I think we've already established from the last 8 chapters that I don't own Digimon.

So, guys! I've finally gotten off my sorry butt and started writing again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your support and encouragement was much appreciated.   
I was re-reading all the previous chapters...a bit cornier than I remember, and a couple of chracters seem to be -out- of character, but never mind. To be honest, I'm kind of worried that my writing style will no longer be the same, but meh! (Actually, I think you probably -would- care, but meh!) I've also re-posted chapters 1, 3 and 7 for minor mistakes. (They're not -that- far gone, it's not really worth going back and re-reading them-- unless you really want to, of course ) And moving right along...

SAVE THE LAST DANCE CH 9 "So that's it, huh? What do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly?"   
Kari looked around at the brightly decorated hall. "I think it's good."  
"The great Kari approves. It must be good, then." TK grinned. Kari elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Hey guys!"  
They turned to see Yolei walking up to them with Ken in tow, waving madly.  
Kari smiled. "Hey," she called back.  
"Anything we can help with?" Ken asked, when he and Yolei reached the other two.  
"Nope, we just finished," TK replied, grinning broadly. "So since there's nothing to do, why don't we go outside?"  
"Great idea," Yolei said, already turning to go. "Come on then- woah!" She tripped over a previously unnoticed box and was sent sprawling to the floor. She sat up, rubbing her head. "Ow."  
Ken was at her side in an instant, helping her up. "Yolei, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry." She waved him off embarrassedly. "What was that?"  
The four of them all stooped to get a closer look at the label.  
"All-purpose-stand kit. Instructions and diagrams included." Kari stared at it in disbelief. "A stand kit? Now I've seen everything."  
"Who in their right mind would buy something like-"   
"Hey guys!"  
They turned to see Davis running up to them with a manic grin on his face. "There's something I need your help with." He noticed the box that they were all looking at. "Oh, you found it."  
Kari blinked.  
TK coughed.  
Ken opened his mouth as if to say something, then shut it again.  
Yolei stared and then exploded into hysterical laughter.  
Davis looked at them in confusion. "What?" "A stand kit."  
"Yeah, I need your help putting it together--"  
"A -stand- kit."  
"It's for my noodle stand."  
"A -stand- kit. I don't believe this," TK muttered, shaking his head. "No one in their right mind--"  
"This is Davis we're talking about," Yolei said, also looking less than impressed. "-What- mind?"  
"Good point."  
"Hey!" Davis exclaimed. 

"Ah well," TK sighed. "We've got nothing better to do. Might as well give it a go. I mean, it's not as if it'll be hard, right?"  
The boys opened and up-ended the box. TK picked up the instruction booklet.   
"Alrighty. It says...take the smallest piece and insert into the appropriate slot on the large, flat piece."  
"Er...TK?"   
"Hmm?"  
"Which?"  
"Which what, which piece?"  
"Which appropriate slot?"  
"What do you mean, which appropriate slot? How many can there be?"   
TK looked up to see three slots of the same size, side by side on the same piece of wood.   
"Er, I see. That can't be good." He scanned the instructions. "Stuff this, we'll use the diagram. Here, you guys had better come over here and look as well."  
The other boys came to stand on either side of him and they all pored over the small piece of paper.  
"This seems pretty self-explanatory," Ken commented.  
"Then let's get to work!" Davis ran back to where the various pieces of wood were lying on the floor.  
Ken and TK followed with the diagram.

"Insert part A into slot B."  
"Er...right..."  
"Ken, you'd better go and help him."

"Er, TK?"  
"Done?"  
"Er, no. It doesn't fit."  
"What? How can it not fit?"  
"Er, TK, he's right. Maybe you should come and have a look."

"Yes. As I said, it doesn't fit."  
"Ah. I see. Maybe we could force it in?"  
"Might as well try."

"It's still not going in!"  
"Just push harder!"  
"Easier said than done!"  
"Shut up and keep pushing!"  
"Here, let me help-"

"Wait a moment. Guys?"  
"?"  
"Is this even piece A?"  
"..."

"You sure that's piece A?"  
"I'm sure."  
"And you sure that's slot B?"  
"Yup."  
"Alright then."  
"..."  
"Uh, Ken?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It still doesn't fit."  
"I don't believe this."  
  
Yolei and Kari were leaning on each other for support, laughing so hard they were almost crying.  
"Hey!" Davis exclaimed defensively. "As if you could do better!"  
Gasping for breath, Yolei forced herself to calm down.  
"We -can- and -will-. Never send a man to do a woman's job. Come on, Kari."  
"Now this is something I've gotta see."  
"Don't you worry, we'll show you how it's done."

"Does this go here?"  
"I don't see where else it could go."

"It's not going in."  
"Just wiggle it a little, yes, that's right. There we go."

"Here, help me with this."  
"Ah, this thing is -heavy-!"  
"You said it."

"Just a couple more pieces.."  
"Done!"

"There," Yolei announced, out of breath. "Couldn't be easier. What do you say now?"  
The boys looked at her creation dubiously.  
"Well? Ken?"  
"I..uh.." Ken stammered nervously, torn. TK came to his rescue.  
"Well..it doesn't look very sturdy," he said hesitantly.  
"Or much like a stand, either," Davis commented.  
"What do you mean, not like a stand? Of course it's a stand! It's so obvious!"   
The boys raised their eyebrows. Yolei took another look. Even she had to admit that it looked more like what people called "abstract art" than anything else.  
"Fine," she said shortly. She turned on TK. "And what do you mean not sturdy?!" she demanded, poking him in the chest. "Of course it's sturdy!"  
Creak.  
"I'll bet it could take your weight anyday!"  
Creak.  
"Uh, Yolei?"  
"I mean, in ten years' time, when everything else has collapsed, it'll still be standing!"  
Creeeak.  
"Yolei?"  
"You wouldn't be able to break it if you wanted to!"  
Creeeeeak.  
"Yolei."  
"It could last through war! People could use it as a bomb shelter!"  
"Yolei!"  
"What, Kari?"  
There was one last drawn out creak before the whole thing collapsed.  
The boys howled with laughter.  
  
"Alright, we're giving this one last go. We're all going to work together."  
"Yessir!"  
"Forget about the instructions and the diagram, we're doing it our own way!"  
"Yessir!"  
"Ken, you're the brains of this outfit, you're in charge. We await your instructions."  
"Atten-tion!"  
They all raised their hands in mock-salute.  
Ken smiled.   
"Alright, troops, let's get to work!"  
  
They stood back to admire their handiwork.  
"Looks like we did it, guys."  
There was a moment of silence, before they burst into laughter and loud whoops, and started dancing crazily all around the hall, either not noticing or choosing to ignore the strange looks they received from the other students.  
  
Looks like I'm not dead after all, folks!  
Hopefully you still remember this poor little fic of mine.  
So, after some squeezing from me (I think I will call this "verbal consitpation" as opposed to "verbal diarrhoea".) and much ranting from a certain friend of mine (I was so tempted to delay this fic just to annoy her) we have this chapter!  
Hope you enjoyed, and remember to RR, as always!  
WnT (formerly YT)


End file.
